The Ghost of You
by CaptainCrash
Summary: Gwen's got the Hub up and running again when a past mistake comes to haunt Jack. Trying to stay away from her becomes hard and they set off a chain of events that will effect everyone he holds dear; including the Doctor.
1. Prologue

**The Ghost of You**

**A/N: The Ghost of You is an eventual Torchwood/Doctor Who crossover that does not acknowledge Miracle Day. (Sort of AU if you will)**

**A ghost from Jack's past has no memory of him; but she just keeps getting in the way. Is recruiting her into Torchwood the only way to keep her safe? Or is it really Jack who's the one that's in danger?**

Prologue

_Torchwood: outside the government, beyond the police. Tracking down alien life on Earth, arming the human race against the future; the twenty-first century is when everything changes, and you've got to be ready._

The air was chilly beneath the Cardiff streets. The walls had been reinforced; coat after coat had been painted on the walls. The Hub looked new, clean and screamed of technology; spared no expense. The rooms had an organic flow to them; a tactical base, an autopsy room and a lunch room hidden to the side of the entrance. The new design was practical, spacious and refreshing.

It wasn't what Jack saw. He saw the blood, the pain and the fear; the blood of his colleagues, the pain of his actions and the fear of his friends. It was the first time he'd been down here since Gwen had abruptly declared that Torchwood was back in business and had began the redecoration. All of this was completed in a month and Jack was impressed; he had no idea Gwen had the connections to get this done. Two days ago Gwen had instructed Jack to meet him at the entrance; he reluctantly agreed.

'Welcome home,' Gwen pulled Jack out of his internal flogging and torment after they had completed a lap, 'You like it don't you?' she questioned with the obvious implication of _even if you don't like it you better lie or I'll kill you over and over again until you do._

'Oh course I do!' Jack read the implication and lied. Truth was nothing could take away his guilt. He saw Owen, Tosh and Ianto in the walls; they haunted him. Jack knew that people died. Everyone except for him, and perhaps the Doctor, did. These people, these friends, didn't die in the normal sense. They didn't die peacefully surrounded by grandchildren; they died prematurely. They died violently. They had died because of Jack; they had died for Jack and it had to stop. He turned and leaned on the railing leading up to his central office.

'But...?' Gwen growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

'It's just- should we keep Torchwood operational?' Jack asked, refusing to meet Gwen's fiery stare.

'Sure, we'll shut up shop; let UNIT get all the glory!' Gwen snorted, 'Come on Jack, we've got new recruits to vet. We already missed out on having Martha and Mickey on side because you've been dragging your heels.'

It was true; Mickey and Martha had taken a leave of absence from UNIT when they got married, in the hopes that Torchwood would be ready and waiting for them. Unfortunately Jack was still mourning the loss of Ianto and declared, in no uncertain terms, that Torchwood was dead! Gwen had been busy raising her daughter and echoed the sentiment. She didn't care about the mission anymore; that was until the point of the mission came crashing down on her doorstep. You could take the girl out of Torchwood, but you couldn't take Torchwood out of the girl.

'Who are they then?' Jack sighed as he reluctantly ascended the stairs to his office. _Whose death certificate am I signing now?_ Jack wondered as he noticed the IPad that adorned his desk; no paper trail in this day and age. Jack just went with the flow. He sat down in the leather chair that Gwen had picked for him; it was comfy. Perhaps he could stay here and never go out into the field again. Never fall in love again; never get hurt.

Who was he kidding?

Gwen brought up the first image and the chiselled face immediately grabbed and aroused Jack. Yep, that didn't last long; the young man's profile was strong, young and reeked of intelligence.

'Luke Franks-' Gwen operated the pad to reveal more statistics, the young man's eyes pierced through the screen and invited Jack. There was a story there, and Jack wanted to know it. '-he's our new doctor. He was hard to pin down; so he's a no fly zone... do you understand me?' Gwen gave Jack a knowing look before closing his file and opening another one up.

Another young man, his face told a different story; his ragged unkempt beard was not his choosing; but he wore his ginger hair with pride. His eyes betrayed him; he'd seen war! Jack knew him to be younger than his picture declared. This man didn't want to be taken seriously; that was fine by Jack.

'Tristan Gable; he's our tech man. He was actually recommended by Tosh!' Gwen informed Jack who raised an eyebrow at this. 'She spoke of him fondly and she tried contacting him once or twice before she dies. He had her as his reference-'

'-She's been dead for two years Gwen! They can hardly be close!' Jack snapped.

'-he's been in a Judoon prison camp! He was devastated when I told him the news; he applied to surprise her! We need him! He's ex-UNIT so we don't need to break him in.'

'Can we-' _think about this?_ Jack began, but couldn't bring himself to complete the sentence. When did Gwen become the one in charge?

'-These are our guys Jack. We're back in business- deal with it.' She began to walk towards the door but turned back, 'Jack; those things downstairs detected something and I haven't got a bloomin' clue how they work. We start tomorrow and so help me you're gonna do it with a smile on your face; you hear?' She wagged her finger at Jack.

'Sure thing, boss.' Jack intoned.


	2. Look Alive, Sunshine

_A/N: At the moment I plan to share the POV between Nixon and Jack. I may add others as I see fit. Normally I write in third person; however I've just finished a Sherlock fic that worked well in first person so I figured this might too._

_Please, enjoy and review..._

_Chapter One:____**Look Alive. Sunshine**_

_One month later..._

I was bored.

I'd moved to Cardiff from Liverpool just over a year ago; it was time for me to stretch my legs and go to university. Cardiff just called to me. I didn't even come to look round; I applied and got in. That was that.

It didn't really matter to me what I studied; I just knew I wanted to continue learning and it had to be in Cardiff. I picked Media Production in the end; it was what appeared to be my strength while I was in school.

My first year was great; plenty of alcohol and boys. Now, though, money was tight. So here I was, stuck in work on a Saturday night while all my friends were getting drunk. Worst still, my favourite unsigned band where playing- I looked at my watch and sighed- right now. Instead I was manning ticket check in a rundown cinema that was only busy because the latest horror was out and we were a little lacks with our ID checks. Me personally, I hoped those twelve year olds shit themselves and ran home to mummy and daddy!

I looked down at my shabby uniform; handed down from someone else who'd long gone. Someone who didn't get along with the clique and, upon being nominated pariah of the month, abruptly left. I would have been considered a pariah if I actually gave a rat's ass! For some reason my nonchalance made me somewhat cool. These people weren't my friends; these people were pond life. There were three types of people who worked here; annoying and short term, annoying and a lifer and finally, the worst of the bunch, those who believe they have better places to be, but are just lifers with a vain hope.

They were the worst kind because those were the ones who ate the discarded pick n mix that the snotty noses punk couldn't pay for. They also put the warm hot dogs down their pants before placing them on the warming rollers. When they were really bored, they'd take turns in snorting jalapeño juice from the top of the bin behind the counter.

Tonight was overrun with the third kind! On box; the Three Minx were snarling all the girls that arrived with their dates, deeming them to either be a slag or frigid; never anything in between. On shop where the Neanderthals; physically stocky but lacking everything but one brain cell between them. Me, I was stuck on Newbie duty on screens with another veteran!

_I need the money. I need the money. I need the money._

'Look alive sunshine!' A voice purred to me, breaking my safety bubble. I looked up to find a friendly face squished up near my own. His brown eyes where a giveaway, despite having to cross my eyes to see them.

'Kitty,' I hugged the man whose hair was currently the brightest shade of green I'd ever seen. 'How come you're not watching the Killjoys? It's their farewell gig tonight!'

'Mesa have a date!' He whispered into my ear and pointed in the direction of shop. 'She's paying for everything! And if I'm lucky...' he winked

'Please, don't eat any of it,' I groaned, he laughed as if he didn't believe me. 'No, I'm being serious K! Not the food and definitely not her!' I raised an eyebrow and wagged my finger at the security screen that showed up real time images from each screen. I could see the Minx's eying me; trying to work out if I was his bit on the side. They'd seen him before, many times, and their question was always the same; "are you shagging him?"

I wasn't. He was too much of a whore for me, and cared too much about my sexual health and reputation for him.

'Alright tiger, I'll do what you say. You wanting a lift home after?' He asked after I showed him where he'd be going once his, borderline jail bait, date returned with her suspect food.

'Yes please!' I kissed him on the cheek, to the disgust of his date. Oh well, at least it meant he'd now have to up his game. For the next ten minutes she'd be asking who I was and why I was so friendly. I laughed inwardly as she tottered behind him, loaded with junk food that she had no intention of eating.

The evening went a little smoother after that. There was something uplifting about knowing someone was in hell with me; even if he was finding some, perverted, way to pass his Saturday night. Soon enough the last film had started and the waiting game began.

There was stuff to pass the time; unfortunately the company sucked. Alexander, the enlarged foreheaded leader of the Neanderthals, and Chrissie, the giggly newbie, were currently flanking each other while cleaning up shop. Alexander thought she was too prissy and she thought he was too rude and uneducated; mainly because he's hazed her on her first shift by loading the bain marie with cheese sauce ten minutes before she was asked to clean it.

'So Nixon-' I heard him call over to me as I binned all the trashy magazines left behind by the Minxes.

'Fuck off Alex!' I rolled my eyes dramatically; dusting down the countertops and screens; the girls had left greasy finger prints from their contraband crisps.

'Now now; that's no way to talk to a friend.' His face was too close for my liking; I could see the scars from his adolescence which he should have long left behind; unfortunately he was a man child!

'You, ass wipe, are not a friend. Today, you believe I'm the lesser of two evils because you believe that gimp over there to be, well, a gimp. If you had your posse here; you'd be flicking spit balls at me while I cleaned you overgrown ape!'

'You're wound too tight.' He mused as if I'd not said anything at all. 'Perhaps you should let Roger-'

'Roger-' I flared.

'-Likes you.' He smiled his goofy grin and I internally puked. 'I know, I know; he has low standard-'

'-at least he has them.' I retorted, switching off the lights and joining him the other side. 'Ok, I'll level with you Alex. You're a dick... perhaps, if you weren't so much of a dick... no, I'd still hate you.' I stuffed my hands in my pockets before moving back to ticket check as the first of many screens let out.

'Look, forget you hate me for a moment. Have you heard from Max recently?' He suddenly looked vulnerable. Max was his only friend that I actually tolerated; we dated once or twice before deciding that, while we were both in this toxic environment, we'd end up hating each other. I'd not seen him in over two weeks and I told Alex as much. 'He's missing. I came to pick him up on an end shift last weekend; he didn't show. He didn't clock out and no one has heard from him.'

I had a feeling Alex was secretly trying as hard as hell to hide his sexuality. The only person, who seemed to have a problem with Alex being gay, was Alex. He had been possessive of Max and was easy to temper when he caught him talking to other people.

'I can ask around, but maybe he's just gone home. It's not the first time someone's just upped and left this place.' I explain, 'normally your doing, I might add!'

Before he reacted to my snide remark I took myself to check the screens that were currently empty. A quick check through the screens; unopened chocolate, the occasional lost note that had slipped out of a back pocket, all for the taking. The cleaning crew would take it if I didn't. Slipping the goods I'd collected I rejoined Alex in the foyer to wait for the next wave of people.

'Alex, Why do you stay here?' I questioned him as he lounged on the booster seats by the upcoming film poster. 'I'd actually have more respect for you if you got off your ass and did something!'

'Because you wouldn't know me?' He questioned with a grin.

'Well, that yes; but you have an education. You have a charm- to those you like; why not put that to good use and, I don't know, save the world or some shit.'

'Because the world will be here when I'm not; What's the point in doing something someone else will do?'

'Oh, I hope the universe had the good sense to neuter you!' I Iaughed as I crossed off all the screens that had been checked. The plump newbie approached from the left, shaking like a leaf. Apparently Alex had sent her to check a screen in my absence.

'Screen seven's out,' she informed me timidly brushing back her greasy hair and shuffling her dumpy feet.

'Yeah...?' I questioned. 'What do you want me to do about it?' I snapped as I had no time for explaining; I'd already shown her how to check a screen last week. I'd checked the screen early on the monitor; there were no more than ten people in the screening. She didn't even have to clean up; that was the cleaner's job in the morning. I checked the monitor again; the lights had begun to dim completely for the night.

'Could you check it with me?' She stuttered, stepping closer to me. 'Seven is meant to be haunted-' she lowered her voice in a hope that Alex wouldn't hear. He scoffed to ensure we both knew he'd heard.

'You know they're dicks-' I threw a contemptuous look at Alex, who was looking quite proud of himself. '-and they're just hazing you?'

'Please?' She begged, her eyes welling up.

'Oh fuck it. You stay here; I'll do it on my own.' I pulled the radio from the stand before throwing a saluted finger in Alex's direction.

'Miss you too baby!' He shouted towards my retreating back. He was always cocky and flirtatious with me when other people were around; he knew I didn't care enough to put him in his place and it reinforced his fragile ego.

Stepping through the first set of doors, I used the opportunity to check my phone; many messages and a number of missed calls, all trying to entice me to an after party lock in for the Killjoys. I text one back informing them I'd get Kitty to drop me off on his way home. Putting my phone away I step through the second set of doors into the pitch black. I preferred it this way; one time I'd gone into a screen when it was on the credits. By the time I'd gotten to the top of the stairs; the lights went out and I was forced to use other methods to light my way out.

I flipped the switch to turn on the house lights. I walked down the alley to the main section of the theatre and groaned. Walking up the stairs, every inch of the place was covered in popcorn. The soles of my converse were caked in the kernels after taking ten steps. I depressed the button on the radio in my hand;

'You're a bastard!' I growled, not caring if the manager heard me. A moment of white noise and I knew he'd be fiddling for his radio; he always had one. I looked to the camera; 'you heard me! What the hell are you playing at?'

'What are you on about?' Alex replied, confusion in his voice.

'Get in here! Now!' I shouted as I clambered down the stairs to wait for him. A moment later he arrived.

'This better be good, she's having kittens out there; she thinks someone's gonna abduct her or some shit!' Alex sounded hounded.

'Did you chuck a whole bag of popcorn round here to scare her?' despite my slender frame I managed to pin him to the wall.

'What the hell?' He was clearly scared of me. I would laugh if I wasn't so angry at him. 'No, I haven't set foot in a screen at all today.'

'You swear?' I enquired and he nodded. 'Come look at this then-' we walked around but it was gone. There wasn't so much as a box of popcorn left by a customer. I turned and smiled, using his fear of me to my advantage; 'I love the smell of ammonia in the evening! Did baby piss himself?'

'Bitch!' He threw up his hands and left, turning off the lights, leaving me standing near the top of the stairs.

'Prick!' I muttered before holding out my hand, my back to the screen. 'I need light and I need it now, bring me light to help my sight,' I incanted and the projector immediately sprang to life. Not too shabby little spell; it had its uses. I kicked off the popcorn from the soles of my shoes; the only evidence that I'd not imagined it. 'Damn it!' The projector was flickering; that didn't normally happen. The spell usually provided a steady stream of light. I looked up into the projector and noticed it was playing a film.

What I saw made me bolt out of there in three seconds flat, gasping for breath in the space between the double doors.

Projected on the screen was a ghostlike Max; his eyes were bloody and his lips were blue. I knew enough for it to give me the creeps. I knew enough not to tell anyone else in the cinema without them thinking I had a screw loose; Max had been captured and there was a daemon inhabiting the premise.


	3. My Way Home is Through You

_A/N: I really do hope you're liking this. Thank you to Whisper for your review. I'll probably get another chapter up before the end of this week and then I'll start updating on a Sunday._

_Chapter Two:____**My Way Home is Through You**_

I downed my third tequila before my hands stopped trembling. I hate knowing about the other world; the daemons and the evil; for whatever reason I was susceptible to it. Genetics or some shit!

'Nixon Green?' I heard a voice call my name in the quiet bar that now only housed a hand full of people. I threw up my hand to provide a location without moving from the bar. My gaze didn't even move from the bottom of my shot glass that was bathed in a glow from the light box that stretched the entire length of the bad. 'Ello princess! How was your day?' The voice cooed as his leather bound arm reached around me.

'I entered the twelfth level of shit, thank you Arthur!' I sipped at the remnants of my glass.

'I thought there were only seven?' He asked me as he leaned against the bar taking his own shot.

'You're thinking of hell, and there are nine! I'd rather be there than that sorry excuse for purgatory!' I muttered into my newly ordered bottle of water; I couldn't have a hangover, I was on shop in the morning. My uniform clung to me pathetically; how I wish I'd gone to change.

'Why don't you quit and come on tour with us?' He asked me, his eyes wide and friendly; he was actually being serious.

'Because, despite appearance, I am a grown up Arthur. Besides, I don't think you're going to get anywhere; what kind of rock band has a front man with the name Arthur?' I intoned playfully as he led me over to the booth he had commandeered for himself and the band.

'The same Arthur you've followed religiously since you set foot in here over a year ago. You're just grumpy because we're abandoning you.' He poured himself a pint from the pitcher in the middle of the table before offering me a glass that I refused.

'That's exactly what it is; I have abandonment issues. Don't leave me Arthur, please! Give up this path of fame, sex and drugs for a simple friendship with me?' I played.

'Not a chance. However, I am giving you a leaving present.' He pulled me in closer. 'I have some mighty fine eye candy at your disposal-' He chewed on his lip. 'Now this guy seems-'

'Awwwww Arthur, 'seems'? You know how I hate that word; have you not put him through your strict vetting procedure?' I plonked my bottle of water down with a thud. 'I don't want any candy that's not house broken.'

'He's that rare breed Nix! If you decide at the end of the night you just want a one night thing with him; you can have that. You want more; you got a prince who'll wine and dine you.'

'You found me a unicorn?' I squealed, taking a sip of his beer. He nodded someone over. A man about 26 years old approached the booth and acknowledged my presence with a smile. Instantly I was attracted; stunning hair, rough beard and ample muscles that were born of practicality and not vanity.

'Nixon Green this is Tristan Gable-'

'Call me Gable,' he insisted with a gruff voice that betrayed his embarrassment.

'Gable here is a bit of a nerd, like you. He's into all the hacking crap that you do; and Star Trek, probably!' He intoned. 'Discuss!' With a heavy foot he kicked me out of the booth and into Galble's strong arms.

'Do you want to go somewhere a little quieter?' He asked me as Arthur had tactfully insisted the music was turned up. I nodded and led the bearded man into the deserted hallway that was lined with couches; had it not have been a lock in these would have been fully of horny students.

A moment of tense silence passed us by and I could help but get lost in his face.

'So Gable what do you do and what brings you here?' I asked scraping back my long hair that could do with a wash or, at the very least; a good brush. I was not making a very good first impression; a shame because he was incredibly cute.

'I used to work in the military, but now I work for a private firm. Investigating things, keep the computers ticking over and I'm general dogsbody for, well, everyone.' His smile didn't reach as far as it should; he was hiding something. 'I love my job!' He added without conviction. 'I'm here because Arthur invited me; met him about two weeks back and he said there was this beautiful... I have to be honest; he's been pimping you out!' The smile was full that time.

'Yup, that sounds about right.' I mused, taking a sip of water. Another bought of silence engulfed us and I couldn't stop thinking about screen seven; Max's face. What was I going to do? Could he even be saved?

'I hear you work at the cinema?' I nod weakly, knowing what's coming next; 'I suppose you get to watch a lot of films?'

'I do Film Studies as part of my degree too; it's a wonder I don't have square eyes!' I flared. Prejudice fuelled by ignorance; I bloody hated it! I saw his horror struck face and melted; 'Sorry, I've just finished a twelve hour shift.' I clutched my head before standing; I really was exhausted but I knew sleep would not be forthcoming tonight. 'I should go, it was nice meeting you-'

'-let me walk you home!' He insisted as I made to leave. I accepted and I showed him the back way out so that we didn't have to pass an audience. 'When I asked...' he stumbled over his words, 'have there been any strange movies lately?' He asked and I couldn't make out if it was a loaded question or not.

'I don't work in that kind of cinema!' I chuckled as we walked slowly through the streets and across campus.

'No, that's not what I meant.' His face became indistinguishable from his hair as we passed a street lamp that highlighted his shame. I had to save him from himself; without telling him the only strange film I'd seen there was the one that my friend had a starring role in.

'I did see that _Atticas_ the other day; appallingly weird! I had to clean up sick after one showing, which is not fun with a hangover.' I quickened my pace as I opened myself up to him. 'I hate most of the commercial movies today. Give me a black and white movie with David Niven or Clark Gable any day!'

'Classic girl with a modern twist,' Gable summed me up as he removed his coat and draped it over my shoulders without question.

'Oh, I'm a lot more complex than that.' I insisted, turning the corner as we came to the main road. 'I'm an enigma, wrapped in a riddle, coated in mystery.'

'I'm intrigued-'

'-and that's my job done. This is me-' I pulled out my keys from the bottom of my bag. '-I'd invite you in but, despite what Arthur may have told you, I'm not kind of girl!' I handed back his coat.

'No, no; of course not; it was nice meeting you Nixon!' He smiled before retreating back in the direction we'd just come from. As I began opening the door I sensed he's returned. I turned to acknowledge his presence; 'Would you like to go for coffee sometime?'

'I'd like that. Can we make it Tuesday; I have another shift tomorrow and lectures on Monday.'

'Sure,' He pulled out a business card 'here's my number; text me when and where. Goodnight Nixon!' With that, he was gone into the night.

'I'll be damned; he _is_ a unicorn,' I said to myself as I took in the details on the card, 'I must be growing up; I'm getting business cards.' The emphasised 'T' beside his details gave nothing away about the company he worked for. I could only assume that was what it represented due to his hatred of his name, Tristan; I liked it.

'The coven say hello!' Kaitlin droned from the couch; she was watching the Witches of Eastwick while scrawling in her notebook.

'The coven can kiss my ass!' I slumped over the back of the couch and curled up beside her. 'Something weird happened in work today-'

'Did Alex manage to use his one brain cell and miniscule muscles in one action?' She asked, passing me a bucket of stale popcorn, my eyes questioned her tact. 'Sorry, I don't work in a cinema so it doesn't have the 'yuck' factor for me! What happened?'

'I did a spell for light, because he turned off the light while I was in there; instead of just a constant white light, it turned on the projector and Max was trapped inside.'

'Max? No one's seen him in two weeks?' She sat up and turned the volume down on the TV. 'Did you tell anyone?'

'And how exactly would that play out; "Boss; I think Max is trapped in the cinema screen and he looks like he's gone ten rounds with a boxer'? They'll seriously just think I'm hazing the Newbies. Katie; what do I do?'

'Come to a meeting, tell the sisters; they'll know what to do!' Kaitlin explained.

'Aw man; that's just put a rancid cherry on my very shitty trifle. Kaitlin, they hate me!' I groaned, 'can't you be like "well, a friend of a friend thinks that..." you know, anonymous?'

'Nixon, they'll know it's you. And they don't hate-' my eyes begged her not to finish that sentence, 'ok, so yeah they hate you, but it's only because you're the strongest natural witch they've ever seen.'

'Yeah, so of course I'm going to use it for evil!' I intoned sarcastically with a dramatic wave of my hands. 'Bastards are so paranoid that I'm going to go to the dark side that they're actually driving me to the dark side. I want to burn shit up in front of their frigid faces; just to see them melt!' I seethed.

'Who's the card from?' Kaitlin changed the subject.

'Tristan Gable, Gable for short; he wants to take me out on a date!' I smile at the card.

'And does this "Gable for short" know about Professor John?' She asked me with a raised eyebrow.

'You're not even meant to know about John!' I glared. 'He's my lecturer; I have no feelings for him, he has no feelings for me that don't radiate further than his nether regions. He thinks I'm a puppet, when in fact; I'm the master.' I kissed her forehead before getting up and going to the kitchen to pour myself some water. While in the kitchen I heard her mumble something.

'Well, John came looking for you tonight! So I guess I kind of officially know now!' She repeated when I informed her I hadn't heard.

'What did he want?' I asked, cursing myself for forgetting to reply to his text.

'Don't know; I think I scared him off.' Her attention was being drawn to the TV again.

'Well you do come across a little whore like when men come a calling.' I patted her head and wished her goodnight before descending into my basement flat.

My phone had gone dead during the night so as soon as I plugged it in; it powered up I was bombarded with messages. There among the random, inconsequential, texts was one from John. I clicked off my phone; he was already pissed off so I might as well let him stew till the morning.

I stripped out of my work clothes and pulled on a pair of chequered lounge pants and oversized t shirt before slipping into my cold bed. The shivers brought back memories of Max and I fell into a light, nightmare fuelled, and fitful night's sleep.


	4. Disenchanted

_A/N: This is my first attempt at slash so please be kind..._

_Chapter Three: __**Disenchanted**_

[Sunday]

I was gaining no sexual gratification. I massaged his ego with groans of pleasure because he was glowing with pride each and every time he came up for air. In reality, I was bored and willing it to be over. He was cute and he's aroused my lust initially but he was too inexperienced; no rhythm, no tease, no power. I didn't have the energy, or the inclination, to train him in the ways of pleasing me.

Damn my lust for rushing into this; he was not Ianto. I was wanting an emotional connection as well as a physical one and there was no way I could love this young man; not yet anyway, not while everything he did was comparable to my Ianto.

I'd given over to love many times in my life and only one other person had rendered me unable to climax. She had been taken from me too. If I was honest I'd never had a successful sexual relationship with a woman since her.

I refused to take Luke to my bed so I was reduced to taking him over my desk; at least one of us got to break. Using my expertise and power I had him whimpering and begging within minutes. He didn't want me to stop; he wanted me to slow down. I knew he wanted it to last longer; he wanted to last longer but I never gave him the option. I was being too rough with him; but the end result would be the same. His grip on the desk tightened as his release teetered on the edge; pulling on his hair took him over the edge with an almighty moan.

His release had him breathless for minutes; unable to move from my desk. I was distracted; there was no connection for me, no release, no closure. I pulled up my trousers as he dismounted my desk and began to redress. At this very moment I really wish I'd not given Gwen and Gable the day off. I wished I could find a release of my own; the only thing that was more frustrating that a long spell without sex was sex without the climax.

'Where you ever close?' Luke asked me as he redressed; I was already back at my computer and distracted with work. This was the fifth attempt in over a week and it was always the same; he'd come in with some excuse and never left until I had him spent. I knew he wanted more. I knew he was hooked; just like the rest.

'I was; it felt great!' I lied without meeting his gaze.

'You're bored of me already aren't you?' It was more of a statement than a question.

'No Luke; I just have a lot on my mind.' I still couldn't look at him. I wanted him to go away. I wish I'd not initiated it. Two weeks ago, we'd been alone in the hub. I had some notion that getting it out of my system would be the answer. I'd pinned him to the wall of the med lab; I nibbled his neck as I tore at his clothes and dominated him into what he later told me was the strongest orgasm of his life; he's own release almost brought me to my own; Almost but not quite. Ever since he'd tried to replicate it; perhaps in time but I doubted it.

'I never asked for this Jack!' He flared and my head began to throb. 'You came on to me. I'm starting to get the feeling you consider me an obligation! You're the one who had us working alone tonight!'

Before I had time to compose my thoughts he was gone. I contemplated following him but my phone began to buzz.

'You fucked him didn't you?' And accusing voice barked down the phone at me before I even had the chance to even think about saying hello. 'You were meant to go on recon with Gable and instead you're having it off with the doctor.'

'Get off your high horse a moment there Gwen. I remember there was a time when you and our resident doc-'

'That was different Jack and you know it.' She hissed quietly; clearly she was in earshot of Rhys.

'Always is Gwen, always is.' I mumbled bitterly.

'I'm serious Jack; you can't rebound with someone you work with. Certainly not with someone as young as Luke; that boy's never had his heart broken and you're not the one to do it. He's pretty much jail bait to you-'

'Everyone's jailbait to me Gwen.' I sighed through another wave of pain through my head. 'So what did Gable had to say; I assume that's how you found out?' I asked. I couldn't be mad at Gable; I had ignored his calls all day.

'Just that he followed the signal of the rift to a cinema. He watched a film and while he was there the signal spiked a number of times. He's managed to get a date with a girl who works there.' Gwen rattled it off. 'He said that she was full of energy-'

'A hyper date; that'll be fun for him.'

'No Jack; rift energy!' Gwen explained and my interest immediately spiked. 'Like she was juiced up from it, her name's Nixon Green. I think Gable is a little torn over doing a background check; he's smitten... which, I might add, wouldn't have happened if you'd done your bloody job and gone with him!'

My heart had stopped.

'What did you say her name was?' I stammered my fingers poised and ready to type in the name I recognised into the system.

'Nixon Green; she's a student at the university apparently. Works at the cinema part time. Stunning too; he can't wait to see her again.'

'How old is she?' I asked; my breathing coming thick and fast.

'How the hell would I know? You're the one with a computer and the incapability to answer the phone to the poor kid! Jeez; he was asking me what he should wear. I felt like his mother. You need to talk to him about mixing business with- oh what am I saying; like you know the difference either.' Her parting works with acidic. 'Good night Jack.'

The phone went dead.

_Nixon Green, uni student, rift energy_; those six words kept replaying in my head. I'd only just been thinking about her. The last woman that I'd had a sexual relationship with. She was my first partner in the Time Agency and the woman I contemplated making my wife when she was violently murdered by one of our own. It must be some sort of coincidence; I tapped her name into the database. Her university file had no photograph; late for registration, the screen informed me. No Facebook, no Twitter account; nothing else that could confirm or deny this woman as a ghost.

An hour of a fruitless search later I decided to return to the university site and print off the available timetable for her; it was all I had to go on. I turned off the lights in my office and left the Hub for home. Luke was still there as I left but I didn't even acknowledge his presence; I had more important things on my mind.

I sat at the coffee station outside the lecture theatre she was currently in. My heart was hammering and I couldn't do anything to calm it. This had to be some sort of joke?

If something supernatural was prying into my subconscious, surly it would resurrect Ianto and not a long lost love who I had failed to think about consistently in decades.

At ten to twelve, the door slide open and a single figure floated out. He hair was long and in its natural wave; darker than I remembered.

'I know; I'm sorry. My lecturer has me by the balls.' She spoke into her active phone; she was an exact replica of my beloved time agent. 'If I don't stay on campus and give him a hand; I'm going to fail this unit.' She absent mindedly picket and the loose strand on her jumper before approaching the teller at the coffee stand and ordering two coffees. 'Yes, I'll definitely be there tonight.' She said goodbye to the person on the other end of the phone before ending the call.

She passed over the money for the coffees and came in search of sugar; it led her to me and my outstretched hand that was brandishing the sugar dispenser.

'Hi,' I smiled brightly at her as I felt her hand brush mine.

'Hello!' She replied with no hint of recognition. She poured a generous amount into one cup before giving it a thorough stir. Being up close I could see that she was as young as she was when I first met her; almost ten years before she died.

I must have been staring intently because her eyes flickered onto mine before she frowned; 'Do I know you?'

'No, sorry; you just look like someone I knew a long time ago.' I flustered, wishing with all my heart it was actually her. This was worse than seeing a ghost; she had no idea who I was. I couldn't touch her, kiss her or tell her I loved her.

'Well she must have been something; you're auras' glowing.'

'She was indeed.' I mused, wanting to be as far away as possible. I excused myself and began walking down the corridor toward the entrance. I'd turned the corner before I realised she was following me.

'I thought you said your lecturer wanted you to stay?' I asked.

'You make a habit of eavesdropping?' She asked with a familiar lilt to her voice. 'It's a different lecturer.' She giggled as we approached an oak door. 'Can you hold these?' She handed me the two cups and proceeded to remove her jumper and pull her t-shirt lower to reveal a little more of her ample breast than was necessary. She stowed her jumper away in her bag before taking the coffees back off me. 'Thank you.' She opened the door and stepped inside.

I only saw him for a brief second as the door closed on the room, but it was enough to set my teeth on edge. He was the answer to all of this.


	5. Interlude

A/N

So, thanks to a review, I've put this chapter together. I really should be working on another story right now, but I like to keep my readers happy. Nothing really happens in this chapter, but it's setting it up for future chapters.

ENJOY

Chapter Five

'So who's this chick?!' Luke handed me a chilled beer from his fridge to replace the one I'd just finished. We'd had a rough couple of days that had come to a head this afternoon; three Jelax crystals had found their way into a school's water supply causing memory loss and zombie-like behaviour. I wasn't in the mood to go home and Luke didn't want to go out, so we stopped by a shop, collected some supplies and drove to Luke's apartment that overlooked the city skyline. It had become something of a routine and helped me more than I cared to tell him. Between leaving U.N.I.T and joining Torchwood, I drank away at least half of my modest compensation and probably burnt out half of my IQ in the process. I was licking my wounds from the bottom of an abyss when the call came from Gwen. I jumped at the chance at being part of a team again; U.N.I.T had deemed me unfit for duty and threw me away without a second look.

I had mounted a bar stool while Luke prepared a mass of grilled and seasoned meats to join the steamed sticky rice that he was cooking. My stomach growled as the smells taunted me. I was jealous of him. I could cook well enough to sustain myself, but never well enough to show off. Beans on toast; that was me being flash.

'Nixon,' the thought of her had me blushing with pride; my smile was broad and warm. 'She's... I don't want to... man, she's amazing. I met her for coffee and-' I couldn't put it into words. It was three days ago we'd both arrived early, she'd worn a rockabilly dress and a charming smile. We talked about everything and anything; I already loved her laughed. I was already using the word love- I was in trouble. She was still in uni and she loved her films. I didn't want to leave it at a coffee and she suggested her favourite haunt. After a brief pub crawl of our favourite watering holes in which I discovered she had a love of aged whiskey and intoxicating cocktails, I walked her to her door and I pulled her in for a kiss and I was elated when she kissed me back, sighing contently. About ten minutes later she text me to arrange the next date.

'Sparks?!'

'Sparks.' I agreed, taking a deep glug of my drink. 'What about you and ol' Captain Jack? You cooked for him yet?' He called me the moment he was out of The Hub. Luke hadn't seen it coming, but I had. Jack had been looking at Luke like he was a piece of meat since the day he started working for him. Luke hadn't even contemplated Jack as a person of interest, he admitted that he'd instantly had a crush on me. That was until Jack saved him from a Grugal daemon. Unfortunately for Luke, since Jack had pinned him to a wall, the lustful looks had gone, replace with a bitter regret. He was my boss, otherwise I would have punched him a dozen or so times for hurting my friend. Well, it was one of many reasons for wanting to punch him in the face repeatedly.

'Nope!' His answer was as forlorn as I expected, a sore spot. 'Every time I ask, he shoots me down. Gwen's bringing her husband for Sunday roast though; think she feels bad that he's being such a dick. Hey, you'll have to bring your girl.' Luke piled up the rice and spiced meats into a bowl before directing me to the couch.

'Think it might be a bit soon for that mate; she's technically not my girl yet. I don't want to scare this one off with the whole, meet the family after one date lark.' We sat in a comfortable silence while they devoured their food. I wanted nothing more than for Luke to meet her. Hell, I wanted nothing more than for her to be my girl. My hand instinctively reached for my phone in order to text her. I was certain Luke would love her.

'You consider us family?' Luke questioned after a long belch.

'Course I do. After being in that prison, and now living the life I do... It's hard. I take whatever family I can get and I'm grateful for it. I mean, do you think I'll ever be able to tell her about my job? I hate keeping secrets, it's torn my family apart.'

'Everyone has secrets Gable. It's all a matter of timing, and if this girl's the one you'll know what to say. Just let Jack know first ay lad!' He paused to allow me to take it in. 'When you seeing her again?'

'Tomorrow, so long as nothing comes up. I'm taking her to play laser tag- it's next to where she works, but she's never been.' I paused before speaking, 'but, just don't tell Jack. He's not too keen on me dating her' _actually, Jack's forbidden me from seeing her again. I just have no intention of following that order. _

'Did he tell you why?'

'She's part of an ongoing investigation, apparently. Although, from what I overheard Gwen saying, it wouldn't be the first time someone's done more than date a target' I sighed. 'He's a dick and you deserve better.'

'If only the perfect blokes came in cute gay packages.' He winked at me. 'Our little Sparks is one lucky lady.'

'You've given her a nickname already?' I asked, laughing softly.

'She's put that smile on your face- I know she's a keeper.'


	6. I Never Told You What I Do For a Living

_Chapter Six- I Never Told You What I Do For a Living_

I was going to be late.

She was going to think I was standing her up if I couldn't get a text to her in the next five minutes. I should have been there twenty minutes ago. Jack had been in a foul mood for days and today was no exception. He'd been brooding around his office for the last six hours, leaving us to goof off and watch the clock creep slowly on.

Now! Now he claimed he needed us. Now he was certain that at any moment there was going to be some sort of rift activity- he'd detected a pattern that yours truly couldn't. My hand inched closer to my pocket to retrieve my phone and sent a stalling, begging, text.

'Somewhere you'd rather be Gable?' Jack implored dryly without looking up from his desk. My fingers froze, as did my thoughts. How could I tell the man who had told me under no circumstances was I to see the girl in question that I should have been home two hours ago to have a shower and put on the cloths that I'd picked out the night before.

'No sir!' I lied, just as I felt my phone vibrate. Damn, I was blowing it. She wouldn't forgive me for this. I wouldn't forgive me for this.

'Actually he-' Luke began but I put firm pressure on his foot to make him stop. '-we had tickets to see a film. We were going to check out that cinema and I was going to check out the latest offerings from my favourite hunny!' He covered, rather well I might add. 'I'm guessing that's where this rift action is meant to be taking place anyway?!' He pouted at Jack and moved to stroke his arm.

'Yes.' Jack mumbled, flinching away from Luke's touch. 'Yes, off you go then. It looks like I was wrong anyway. Get off with you both. See you in the morning.'

'You don't mind that I've just added a wheel to your date do you?' Luke whispered as we made our way out of the building as quick as we could and headed for his car. I swiftly pulled out my phone to check my messages. She'd sent me one, but it had been sent way before the time we were meant to meet. Cancelling. My heart felt heavy.

'Something's wrong! It's got to be.' I muttered, how had I blow it without actually doing anything. Luke had already started the car when he demanded a look at the text.

'You know where she lives?' He asked and I nodded. 'Then lead the way fine sir.'

Fifteen minutes later I was outside her house, Luke encouraging me to knock on the door from his front row seat in his car. I shook out all my nerves, ditched the flowers behind the wheelie bin and knocked. It took a tense moment, but she opened the door.

'I'm really sorry I'm- holy shit, you look like crap!' I blurted as I took her appearance in. She was blanched of all her colour and shaking like a leaf. A second later, Luke was at my side helping me get her inside.

'I told you I wasn't well.' She explained as he helped her to the couch. This was more than unwell, she looked like she'd been attacked. Luke made his excuses and returned to the car for equipment and supplied.

'What happened?' I insisted, brushing back her hair. She gave me a noncommittal shrug. 'Nixon?'

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you!' She pulled her knees up to her chest and I could see her trembling. The front door snapped closed once more and Luke was in front of her.

'Hello Sparks, I'm Luke. We'd be waiting forever for this ape to introduce us. Try us, what's the worst that could happen. I'll let you into a secret- this one's hooked; you could tell him you've got a tail and he'll still think the sun shines-'

'Luke!' I warned, but it had done its job- there was a chuckle and twisted smile. While Luke busied with the monitors, giving me a knowing look when he caught the rift energy coming from her, I stroked her clammy arm. 'Where you attacked?' She stiffened beneath my arm and I instantly because Super Boyfriend; my legs had me upright in a second. 'Who was he-'

'No, no, no! Calm down Gable. Sit, please!' Nixon pulled weakly on my hand until I sat next to her. 'It's hard to explain, it wasn't a person. Well, it was… but not like a person in the normal sense of the word.' She sighed. 'I'm probably best showing you. I was thrown down the flight of stairs in one of the screens. Please, please don't laugh; I think it's haunted. The night I met you I walked into the screen to check it when everyone had left and the screen came to life.' She pulled on her hands. 'My friend who went missing was there, on the screen. He looked, dead. Zombified or something. People have been joking for years that the screen is haunted and I'm not gullible. I've been keeping an eye on it. I guess whatever it is has cottoned on to me and wants me to leave well alone. I want my friend back and I'm scared it'll happen again.'

'So what film are you taking me to watch then?' Was all Luke could ask her, smiling his charming smile.

'You believe me?' She stared at Luke, dumbfounded. He nodded sincerely as he put everything away, except the rift monitor. 'You believe me!' She repeated. 'Awesome, I don't have to go to my coven. Well, they're not my coven- they don't like me.' She was talking a hundred miles an hour, her face glowing and bringing back the Nixon I knew.

'Wow, hang on; you're a witch?' I asked as I watched her collect her things; bag, coat and keys were all in opposite directions to each other. I wasn't bothered; in fact it would probably make her a little more accepting of my job.

'Yeah, I dabble. Sort of fell into it really. Teenager, bored- you know how it goes. They're scared at this coven that I've got 'dark magic' within me.' She provided sarcastic air quotes that made me smile.

'Oh I don't doubt that.' Luke muttered to me and I stabbed him in the ribs. 'So, are we gonna get our bums moving or what?' He ushered her out to his car, mouthing to me that he loved her.

She was at ticket check, looking over the release times of the films while me and Luke mulled around beside the ice cream stand. She slipped her hand inside mine without even a second thought.

'That screen has already started and the film is a pile of wank, but if we go to the one next door it lets out about five minutes later so we can go check it out?' She informed us softly and we both agreed. She removed her hand and made to go to box office.

'One question?!' Luke asked before she could get more than two steps. 'I know the food is a big no no here, but what about the sundaes?!' His voice was pleading. Nixon took a look at who was working behind the counter before giving Luke the all clear. Without thinking she kissed me on the cheek and walked off. I could feel all eyes in the place on me. Of course, I hadn't realised that there was one set of eyes that I really didn't want to see me with her.

'You better have a good explanation for this Gable!' I heard him before I saw him. 'I TOLD you to stay away from her.'

'I-' my words failed me. Not once in my life, even when I was living at home, was I told I could not date someone. '-really don't see why it's any of your business, but we've managed to make a breakthrough tonight because SHE asked for our help!'

'We?' Jack asked, irritation clear in his voice. He looked over my shoulder and saw Luke approaching us. 'You're in on this as well. I thought I made it clear- no mixing business with pleasure.'

'So I've got us the comfy seats.' Nixon approached us, organising the tickets. Only looking up once she had placed her purse back into her bag. 'Oh hello-' I noticed more than a flash of recognition across her face as the colour drained from Jack's. 'It's you again.' She smiled warmly before extending her hand towards him. 'I'm Nixon Green.' She left her hand there for the taking for much longer than was necessary. Jack refused.

'This is our boss, Jack Harkness. He's just a tad rude.' Luke intervened. 'Think he's a little jealous that we didn't invite him.'

'You're more thank welcome to join us.' Nixon offered.

'No, no. I think I'm best taking him to a different movie.' Luke stepped to the side of Jack. 'You two love birds go off and have fun, don't worry about a thing. We'll see you in the other screen for an afterhours party!' He put on a brave face and a wink for the benefit of Nixon, but I knew he wasn't happy; I'd seen the way Jack had looked at Nixon too. The fleeting look I'd gotten from Jack told me this argument was far from over.

'So, remind me what you do again?' Nixon asked, slipping her arm firmly around my waist.


	7. This is How I Disappear

AN… I hope you're enjoying. I was meant to be working on my Prometheus fic, but this one has FINALLY taken some momentum so I'm going with it (I've had this idea roaming around my head for over five years now- as the Dr Who crossover portion was actually meant to take place with Dr 10 and not 11 as it will now- so I'm going to put all my energy into this). Thank you for those who have been waiting patiently for this.

ENJOY!

Chapter Seven

'And what the hell was that?' Luke demanded as we returned to box office to buy tickets. 'Least we know why you've given Tristan the hands off warning. You're like a dirty uncle.'

'The jealous boyfriend routine does not suit you.' I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. 'If you'd checked your phone, you would have noticed I was trying to get in touch with you. There's been a spike in the rift energy. Something is happening here.'

'What about Nixon? I saw the way you looked at her! You know her, more than she knows you!' He paused his rant to pay for tickets to see the next film. 'Who is she?'

'No one. I just went to the university and bumped into her the other day. She knows an old friend of mine.' I explained, but Luke wasn't buying it. I was going to have to ramp up the flirting. Maybe even a little release for Luke would settle this fight we were having and move his thoughts away from Nixon. 'A ghost by proxy.'

'She's off the charts with rift energy Jack. There's more to this than you're letting on and I won't let you hurt my friend. Tristen really likes her. I think he may have already fallen for her.' My heart plummeted as he said this. 'She like him too. So whatever it is, get over yourself and let them be together. It's already hard enough with our line of work; don't make him search again. Distract yourself; use me if necessary. Just please don't tear them apart.'

Was he really sacrificing himself for Tristen Gable? He'd allow me to use him just so they could be together? Could that mean that I was actually Luke's distraction from Tristen? I felt a flush of jealousy and decided then and there that I would take Luke to my bed tonight.

We shuffled into the screen and I spent the next two hours not watching the film. Instead I watched him. I watched as he completely attached himself to the characters and empathised with them. Could I do this, enter into a relationship with him knowing it was only distracting me from the beautiful ghost next door? I'd have to go see the other ghost tonight if I was truly going to commit. Find out who she is and why he'd brought her here. I was certain he was involved- it could not have been a coincidence.

Gwen was going to have a field day and I was going to have to explain everything to her; over a long painkiller- laced coffee. In the last twenty minutes of the film, Luke drifted into a contented sleep and rested his head on my shoulder. I waited until the credits finished rolling before leaving him in peace and finding the others in the screen in question.

There they were, stood up close to the screen that was lifeless.

'It's always happened in here.' She hugged herself as Gable paced. 'I've tried a number of spells, but whatever it is won't reveal itself.' She noticed that I'd arrived and smiled weakly. 'Hey Jack.'

'Anything?' I asked roughly.

'Stage fight it would seem.' Gable muttered, brushing his hand down Nixon's arm. I tried to ignore the flush of envy I felt. 'You're trembling.'

'So would you if you'd been thrown from there, not ten hours ago. I'm surprised I managed to break my fall.' She leaned into Gable and sighed. 'Maybe I should go to Claims Direct?!' She giggled and the lilt of her voice probed more of my memories. 'Yes, I had an injury at work; the resident poltergeist pushed me down the stairs. I know it sounds crazy, but I do have proof.' Her eyes lit up. 'There's a camera in here. Do you think you'd be able to access it? Have a live feed somewhere for you to keep an eye out?' Her eyes darted to me.

'Course I can. I'll just need to get a few bits from the car.' Gable was gone in a flash.

'Can you stop that?' Her arms were crossed and her eyes accusing. I remembered that look all too well.

'What?' I asked with mock innocence.

'Looking at me like I'm the second coming. I know you think I look like someone from your past, but I'm not. I don't know you and you're starting to piss me off actually.'

'What about that lecturer?' I decided that a change in tact was in order. I could see that it had thrown her.

'Don't! I've ended it with him the second I met Gable! It wasn't serious, I was just using my womanly ways to get better grades on my coursework. A blowjob here or there isn't going to be missed by him. He won't be any bother. Please, just don't tell Gable.'

'Tell me where he lives!' I insist and she shakes her head. 'Tell me and I'll drop it. Don't and I'll make sure you never see Gable again.' She relents and shows me his details on her phone.

'Another old friend?' She questioned, but I never got to answer because Gable chose that moment to return. He informed us that Luke was missing and despite me reassuring him that I'd let him inside the screen we'd been in, Gable would not calm himself. He insisted that he'd checked everywhere, and despite not being inside the complex; he wasn't in his car either.

We both followed Nixon through, where upon turning on the house lights we discovered the screen to be empty.

'I don't get it, I left him right here.' I insisted.

'Yeah, well you're more of a douche than I thought.' Nixon flared. 'And this thing has more power too.' She led us to ticket check where the banks of cameras were kept. 'Alright dipshit?' She acknowledged the male member of staff that was loitering.

'Alright carpet-' He began but she held out her hand to shush him.

'Boyfriend- Alex. Alex- boyfriend.' She introduced Gable to the ape-like twenty-something. 'As Boyfriend is about to help us find Max, I suggest you fuck off and check screen 11!' Without saying another word, the boy dragged his knuckles in the direction she instructed him to go. 'Abusing him never gets old.' I didn't recognise this side of her. I then reminded myself that it wasn't my wife. She wasn't the woman I watched die all those years ago.

'That how you're introducing me now?' Gable asked, puffing out his chest proudly.

'Shush, and come watch this.' She pulled up the screen that we'd been in and wound it back to the moment I'd left the room- the final credits left the screen and the room went dark. 'Ok, so there's no way he'd be able to leave that room without lighting his way so something should come up.'

We all stared at the screen intently. Moments went by and I was certain we weren't going to see anything when she grabbed my arm, which made me jump. The screen came to life with bright screen. We saw Luke, still sleeping one moment. Then the next, he was gone.

'As much as I hate that scrotum- will you please go make sure Alex is ok?' She begged Gable. She then composed herself and questioned his fleeting form, 'And I'm staying with you tonight yes?' He smiled a wide smile I didn't think he was capable of and nodded before disappearing.

'Don't go to your professor again!' I informed her as she rewound the footage again. 'How long have you known him?'

'Since my first day here. He helped me pick up some stuff that I'd dropped. You can't possibly think he's got anything to do with this?!' She questioned me with her angry eyes.

'Just, stay away from him Nixon. Don't go into Uni. In fact, don't go back. I can offer you a job. Excellent pay, you won't even need a degree.' I wasn't thinking straight and I knew I'd regret this if she took me up on the offer. 'Tell Gable to set this up to the HUB and that I've had to go. Stay with Gable, don't go home. Don't go anywhere unless you're with him. We'll get Luke back, we'll get your friend back… just stay with Gable. I'm not losing you again.'

I stormed out without another word and ran three red lights to get to the location she'd told me was his. I didn't bother knocking, I knew it would be open and he'd be expecting me. My fist met firmly with his jaw before he could even acknowledge my presence.

'And he's me thinking you were going to give me a long hard kiss.' He purred, rubbing his jaw. 'Did you like your present then? Got to admit, it's not how I was expecting her to appear in your life, but it's rather fun to watch it play out.'

'How?' I demanded and he just laughed at me. 'How John? How'd you do it?'

'Does it matter? I've put things right; I was the one to kill her. Now you have her back. It's not my fault she prefers someone else to you.' He muttered. I bore down on him, not satisfied with his answers. That woman may have looked like my wife, but it wasn't her. 'She's a clone. She's only been here a year, but has a lifetime of memories that I've created. I'm surprised you haven't realised I was here before now; I've not exactly been keeping a low profile.'

'You cloned my wife?' I growled, pinning him to the chair in which he was sat. 'You cloned her and brought her here to parade in front of me?! Remind me of the pain you put me through? I should have killed you for what you did!'

'Well you can't punish me for doing what you should have done! You know I never liked to share and you promised you were going to tell her about us!' He spat.

'There was no us John. We were trapped in a time bubble; we'd lived our life together in that bubble. Why would I break my wife's heart for something that was lived out?'

'Because looked what happened because you didn't?!' He giggled. 'She'll come back to me Jack. When she does, I have something wonderful planned. You know what's so amazing about it too?! You're going to make her come back to me!'


	8. Stay Awake

A/N:

I hope you're all still enjoying it. This may be my last update for a while as I'm off on holiday for two weeks from tomorrow.

Please review, let me know what you think. I think I'm going to end this one very soon and have a number of contained stories that will lead to my Doctor Who crossover.

Please enjoy my little wedge of lemon at the end too.

Chapter Eight

I tried to sleep, but the screen kept haunting me.

So instead, I sat in Gable's chair and watched a monitor that showed me the security camera's in action at the cinema. I hugged the shirt that Gable had given me to wear and wished I'd allowed myself to be distracted by him. We'd yet to see each other naked, but I called him my boyfriend. How very teenage of me. I wanted him, desperately. His kisses where full of promise and I could feel his body respond to me.

The screens were lifeless. Dead. The hour after we left and settled in Gable's apartment I caught my manager having sex with one of the newbies, but that was nothing new. He was constantly cheating on his wife with whatever would give in to him. He hated me because I always said no.

A strong smell of coffee alerted me to his presence. He placed it beside the monitor before kissing my forehead gently.

'You need to sleep.' He climbed behind me and wrapped him arms around me. I felt myself melt into him 'There's nothing we can do right now and if you don't sleep, you won't be able to help at all.'

'Jack offered me a job.' I told him and I felt him tense up. 'I don't know if he was serious, but Tristan I don't know what you guys do.' I'd been meaning to ask when we'd gotten in, but after our half-hearted fumble and removal of some clothes he'd passed out on the bed, leaving me with an excess of adrenaline.

'All those things that you've been scared of-'

'They're real. I've always known that.' I stopped him from explaining about the things that go bump in the night. 'What does that have to do with you though?' I asked, turning around to look him in the eyes.

'I stop them. We're a team that forms an organisation. Our mission is keep an eye out and neutralise any hostiles. There's rift energy here and it's like a magnet. My job is to monitor it and alert my team to anything that is around.'

'Did you know about this thing before you met me?' I asked, my heart prickled. 'Was it why you asked me out?'

'Yes, we knew there was something going on at the cinema. No, it' not the reason I asked you out. Our mutual friend set us up if you remember. I'd complained to him that my job was stopping me from meeting anyone and that I was looking-' he cut himself off abruptly. '-for someone to take my breath away.'

'Coincidence then?' I asked him.

'I'd like to call it serendipity!' He pulled me in for a lingering kiss. 'I know we seem to have become quite intense so quickly, but I really like you Nixon. You made me quite happy calling me your boyfriend today.'

'Do you know why Jack thinks he knows me?' I asked him, hoping he'd have an insight into his leader.

'Nope, but the day after I met you he told me to stay away. I didn't know you two had even met, but I had told him about you, I kinda had to.'

'Why? You have a habit of talking about your conquests with your boss?' I laughed, but it soon disappeared as he removed himself from the chair. He returned moments later with the monitoring device Luke had used earlier on in the day. 'What's that?'

'It takes readings of rift energy, and you… you're off the chart Nixon.' He turned it on and ran it over my body so I could see the readings. 'It might be because you've worked in close contact with the energy for so longer, your susceptibility to energies like this because of your wicca connection or you could be-'

'You heard the accent?! I am not from the rift-' I stood up from the chair.

'Every planet has a north Nixon, and it would explain why Jack doesn't want me near you.'

'I am not a rift thing!' I playfully punched him, grazing my hip against his in the process. 'Maybe Jack doesn't want you near me because he wants me to himself?! Maybe I should take his offer of the job. He seems to like to play with his colleagues.'

'He's gay Nixon.' He growled, clearly a little jealous that I was considering the affections of another man.

'Wouldn't be the first time I've turned someone.' I winked and he puffed out his chest. 'It is usually the other way though.' I giggled as he relaxed. 'You'll just have to lay full claim to me.' My hands reached round and pulled his groin closer into mine and I felt him respond. My lips met his and I pulled on his lower lip with my teeth until he allowed a moan escape. My hand dipped beneath the waistband of his boxers and my thumb found the tip of his hardened penis. This touch was enough for him. He pulled me into his strong arms and carried me to his bed.

I was nervous, but I didn't want it to show. I'd been exchanging sexual favours with my professor for so long that I'd forgotten what it was like to have sex with someone I actually cared for. I actually couldn't remember anyone I'd slept with that I felt as strongly about.

He must have felt me tremble beneath him because he stopped unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing and pulled away.

'You're not ready are you?' He asked me. 'Are you a-'

'Of course I'm not. I'm just…' I could not find the words I needed to explain my fear. 'I really care about you.'

'Thanks.' He laughed at me and rolled his eyes. 'Because you don't normally care about the people you sleep with?!' I chewed on my lip, not knowing how to answer him.

'Well, sex is power. I like power. With you, I feel like this is striping me of my armour and it's new to me. Scary.' I kissed him softly. 'I'm used to being confident, because I know I have the upper hand. The guy normally wants me, wants a release, more than I do. With you, I want you more than anything. I want the connection and not the hot dirty sex I'm used to; that leaves me kinda-'

'-adorably vulnerable?!' He finished with a smile. 'Well, I love my hot, dirty sex and I look forward to the confident Nixon taking control and hopefully teasing me a little. But, how about, for tonight you allow me…' his hand pulled on the remaining buttons on the shirt and delved beneath my knickers until I took in a sharp intake of breath. '… to show you how you take my breath away.'

I would have responded, but I was too distracted by his perfectly placed fingers that where gathering speed.


End file.
